Moonstone
The Moonstone is a blue jewel with a form of sphere which is featured in the movie, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. In Sailor Moon series, the Moonstone was created by Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. It can grant any wish to the one who possesses it. The moon cats Luna and Artemis were protecting the jewel from falling into the wrong hands and misused. Appearances ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure The Moonstone was always placed in the Scepter, for each eight years on full blue moon so Pixie Hollow would receive blue Pixie Dust, that was used to help the Pixie Hollow Tree. Tinkerbell was chosen to make that year's scepter, and took the Moonstone home with her. As she was working on the scepter, she accidentally broke the Moonstone. In despair Tinkerbell went to an island due north of Neverland, to search for the Mirror of Incanta, which granted three wishes, but two were spent, as then only one wish was left. Tinkerbell, to restore the gem, wished for three more wishes: first, wish to repair the scepter, second, tried to wish for the Moonstone to get back to its circular shape but she accidentally wished for Blaze to be quiet and third, wish to create an exact replica of the original Moonstone. After no luck to get rid of the old Moonstone, her only hope was to make its shape different, with Terence's help they made a new shape. By using all the pieces, along with a diamond Tinkerbell had found, they designed another scepter so that when the blue moon shined through the diamond, it refracted the light into the moonstone pieces, maximizing the effect, and creating more blue pixie dust than ever had been seen at any prior Autumn Revelries. ''Sailor Moon Queen Serenity gave Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, the Moonstone for safekeeping until she given it to Sailor V, who journeyed to Earth's Core and she gives it to Usagi. She became a holder of the Moonstone, but in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, King Leonidas have used the poachers Mac and Boss to capture the moon cats Luna and Artemis and forced them to locate it. The Toon Patrol steal the Moonstone and the Mirror of Incanta from Sailor Moon. Leonidas then used the mirror's powers to create a new flying castle. King Leonidas attempts to use the Moonstone's power, but Sailor Venus soon destroys it. Sailor Moon defeats King Leonidas, and the care of the Moonstone is left to Luna and Artemis. Wishes Made on the Moonstone *Wishes made by Usagi Tsukino: **The restoration of the rainforests. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Minako Aino: **The restoration of the Mirror of Incanta. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Ami Mizuno: **The restoration of Ariel's Secret Grotto and King Triton's undoing. (Fulfilled) *Wishes made by Yugi Muto: **Joey and Tristan played as Jacob Wheeler and Marley Taylor (Fulfilled) **Chris played as the Spirit of Christmas Past (Fulfilled) **Téa played as the Spirit of Christmas Present (Fulfilled) **Yami Yugi played as the Spirit of Christmas Future (Fulfilled) Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Quest Items Category:Items Category:MacGuffins Category:Jewels